Chasing You
by amourlemonde
Summary: After witnessing J.D. and Neena Broderick kissing, how is Dr. Cox really feeling, and what will he do about it? crap summary. Not based around Neena/J.D. but around J.D./Cox. Neena's simply there to provoke him. Contains some swearing & m/m love.
1. He's Mine

**A/N: This story takes place around season 4. The first scene is taken from "My Malpractical Decision" and **_**only**_** that scene. Pretty much everything else came from my wonderful imagination. Neena will only be making brief appearances or will just be mentioned in conversation…she's not really that important. Anyway, if you watch this episode, and think "Dr. Cox can't possibly be thinking all that in such a short scene"..well..he is..at least in my mind. The first scene is Neena fighting with Perry, but I'm not going to directly say that. The italics: **_ike this _**are Perry's thoughts. And this entire chapter is his POV. ahh, just read it :) it's a J.D./Cox love story, hooray!! :D Oh, and is it possible to later change the title? I don't think so..?**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me Bill Lawrence; I have nothing worth taking :(**

* * *

**Chasing You: Chapter 1) He's Mine  
**

Outside of a patient's room at Sacred Heart

"-Nothing you could possibly do could ever, _hee-hever_ 'get to me' "

_"That's not true"_ I thought to myself, condescendingly _"That is ju-hust so, _so_, _**nawt**_ true and you know it. There _is_ one thing..."  
_  
"I should probably thank him too"

She turns away from me and pulls him towards her, attacking his lips. He rests his hands on her hips and leans deeper into the kiss.

_"And there it is: that right there '_gets to me_', but not in the way she'd think. She probably thinks it repulses me, makes me wants to throw up. But honestly, it just makes me feel _incredibly _jealous. She probably doesn't think that I want to kiss him right now too. That I want to jump his skinny pale body in the middle of this hallway. I wouldn't care who was watching us as long as he kept his lips pressed against mine."  
_  
_"He looks like he'd be descent kisser" _I think fleetingly as I study him with longing _"I_ _wonder if his pouty, full, lips are as soft as they really look. And if his hair would feel good with my fingers running through it, grinding my body up against his desperately, forcing him up against the wall, clutching him to me, his hands searching up and down my body as he moans into my mou-"_ I stop myself in disgust and watched on in a mask of horror, feeling my heart tearing inside.

I knew I couldn't have him. I shouldn't lead myself on like that.

_"A 'lesbian' like herself would never fall for a cocky guy with an inflated ego like me. She'd fall for the hot blonde who the supposedly straight guy should be all over...if the supposedly straight guy could stop gawking at said lesbian making out for one goddamned second."  
_  
Shaking my head slightly, I couldn't bear to watch any longer, so I did what was expected of me: a rant to distance myself from the situation and an exit with a flourish.

"You know, if you _really_ wanna piss him off," I heard him saying eagerly "we should follow him to his office and just have sex right in front of him-"

I didn't hear the rest of it as I rounded the corner, but it was better that way. I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I felt my eyes burning, suddenly alerting me that I am dangerously close to crying.

I wipe at my eyes furiously. I haven't cried since Ben died. And I feel endless guilt about that, considering this situation isn't nearly half as bad in comparison. But it still hurts whether I want it to or not. I guess I just feel...what's the word for it? _"Alright I'll admit it, I-...I feel-... I feel so fucking vulnerable, okay!?_ _And I'm confused as hell about why Newbie kissing someone matters to me."_ Normally, I would just block out my feelings towards him by passively-aggressively torturing him until he left me alone. But for some reason, today, it..._does _matter.

_"__It matters because...he's _mine_. He's _always_ been mine. Even if I just never had the stones to actually _DO_anything about it. No one else has the right to take him away from me. No attorneys, no annoying high pitched dye-jobs with low self-esteem, no flirty new interns, _**no one**_ has _any_ right at all to take away _my_ Newb-._" Stopping midsentence, I realize my mistake again, and swear profusely. "Goddamnit!" '_What am I_ saying_?' _I keep forgetting that he is, in fact, _not_ mine for the taking. He'd never be interested in me anyway. Not that I was even close to interested in him either.

Growling to myself, I sulked back to my office with a renewed scowl on my face. Ready to hit someone to prove my manliness. '_Perry Cox was not gay. He was 250 percent straight and then some_'...when I scan the hallway and see that it's deserted, I visibly deflate.

"Yeah, right" I chuckle pathetically, giving up on the act. "Perry Cox is as gay as they come, no doubt about it" hanging my head in defeat, hands in my pockets, I trudged onward shuffling my feet.

* * *

**A/N: aww, poor Perry. Don't worry, I have big plans for him, he'll be feeling better soon enough :). Anyway, yeah, its not as good as I would've liked, but I'm just setting it up. Tell me what you think. It was supposed to be vague in the beginning. Like Dr. Cox would realistically be thinking "Wow, I'm watching the malpractice attorney, Neena Broderick, make out with my protégé John 'J.D.' Dorian and it upsets me because I secretly want to jump his bones" Yeah, **_**okay**_**, that's just way too easy and so far beneath me…Uhh..my weird ramblings aside…this story should get better as it goes... at least, I hope it does. For those of you reading my other story, "****my horrible horrible judgment call****", I just had a bad case of writers block and needed a short slashy break from it. :( Sorry, I'll update that one soon after my J.D./Cox need is satisfied :D**


	2. I Get It Now

**NOTE- Everything below is relatively untouched from two years ago. I only beta-ed it a little bit. I say beta because it hardly seems like my story anymore. Another, more important, note- I most likely will not be continuing this story. So, no one get your hopes up. I have jumped metaphorical fandom-ships. Additionally- I no longer have the time. Enjoy the final chapter of Chasing You!**

Dr. Cox sauntered up to the Nurse's Station with a sneer on his face and noticeably red-rimmed eyes. That seemed…a little out of place…I threw him a mildly perplexed look, before returning to my paperwork. He would tell me if something were seriously wrong…okay, no he wouldn't, but it's probably none of my business anyway.

"Good afternoon, Heidi."

He leaned forward in my direction and whispered "In case you were wondering-"

He beckoned me closer still. Thankfully, my willpower has developed somewhat and…I only met him halfway. _Score one for J.D._

"I'm going by famous supermodels today…Tyra"

He pulled his face back, slightly breathless for some reason, his eyes darting over my features. I smiled lightly at him and tilted my head in amusement.

"Does that mean you think I'm pretty?" I inquired playfully, batting my eyelashes in exaggeration.

I snorted, looking back down at my patient's chart. After a long silence, I looked back up, to see Dr. Cox blushing furiously and gaping at me "Uhh, Dr. Cox...?" I began uncomfortably, finally flipping the chart closed and cocking an eyebrow.

"-n-no-GISELE, no I do _not_ think you're pretty. I think you are, in fact, the polar opposite of 'pretty'."

He has a thoughtful look on his face for about half a second, before he nods rapidly in conviction.

"Which would indeed make you...ugly. And as you probably know, even though that in itself is HIGHLY unlikely, so stay with me here: ugly people have never, nor will they ever, BE. Famous Supermodels. EVER. And that, of course, would mean my previous statement was one of irony, and na-hot a compliment to your naive, way-too-big-for its-own- good...ego."

He raises both his eyebrows at me, expectantly

"Mmm" I blink slowly at him "Yeah? Well I think you dooo." I singsong teasingly over at Dr. Cox before tossing my abandoned chart on the counter and wrapping my arms around myself… "Not that I can't blame you, I'm a sexy irresistible DOCTOR" I say with a faraway look and a shake of my head

"ho-kay, back in hetero-land-"

"oh, Perry...Perry, Perry, Perry, Perry, Perry, Perry...Perry. Perry. Per-"

"You better get to your point reeeal quick there, Adriana" he interjects swiftly, thankfully ignoring the abuse of his first name.

"…-if I wasn't straight, then why am I going on a date with a smokin' hottie tonight, hmm? Hmm? Suck on that! ...Todd?"

"Date-with-a-smokin'-hottie-five" he snaps before disappearing.

"There it is." I flash a smug grin over at Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox looks at me in disgust, opens his mouth, and then- thinking better of it, turns around and storms off.

"His "fives" have actually gotten less imaginative, if that's possible" I hiss at Carla, shaking my hand "but god bless him, they still hurt just the same."

"Bambi, are you crazy? Why were you provoking him?"

"Provoking HIM? Carla, he was provoking ME!"

"Are all men idiots or is it just you? Why can't you see what's right in front of your face?"

"Baby! Could you help me? I got a paper cut on my knuckle!"

Turk rushed up, grasping his hand and looking frantic. Turning back to me and pointing a finger, she held back a smile "Shut up Bambi, I'm so not done with you" I made a show of zipping my lips and smirked good-naturedly.

"Baby, you'll be fine" she hurried over to Turk and cradled his hand "But it hurts really bad!" Turk pouts, still holding his hand to his chest.

"I know, I know; let me put something antiseptic on it, okay? Carla'll take good care of you" she crooned soothingly, leading him away "Now how did this happen?"

"Well me- and- mick-head were play-ing File Fri-fri-sbee and- and-" he blubbered as they turned a corner out of earshot.

I scoffed. "Provoking HIM, what is she talking about? I didn't provoke him." I widen my eyes in horror.

"...did I? oh god, oh god...I should go talk to him..." I make a whining sound in the back of my throat, but make my way after him.

Three sharps raps sound from the door. There's a beat of silence. Someone taps out a steady rhythm. I groan and roll over on the bed.

"'m not here" I call gruffly.

"Dr. Cox?" a reluctant voice sighs.

Oh. It's Him.

"Go away Newbie. I'm sleeping" I grumble quietly.

"I need to talk to you"

"Go. Away." I repeat louder, my patience rapidly fading.

"I'm being serious"

"What makes you think I'm nawt?"

"Dr. Cox, open up, it's important" he insists, and pounds on the door, unwavering.

I don't reply to that. Instead I growl in frustration and slide out of bed. My body protests as it parts with the warmth. I fumble towards the door, my eyes bloodshot and bleary. I squint as the door swings open and light floods in.

I immediately turn on my heel and retreat back to the bed, collapsing facedown.

"What d'you want, Newbie?" I croak, my throat gravelly with sudden dehydration, and muffled against the pillow.

"_Huh. Must've been all that crying earlier, you wuss._" a voice reminds me sardonically. "Oh. Right. That."

J.D. shuffles his feet audibly, and coughs several times.

"Good God, Lorna" I demand impatiently, whipping my head around to glare at him "Either spit out whatever trivial thing you want my opinion on now, or high-tail it out of here REAL quick, before I am forced to once again get out of this bed, and break those chicken legs that are interrupting my very limited me-time" I roll onto my side, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge him any further.

He abruptly stops shifting his feet, clearing his throat again, before speaking.

"I don't need your opinion Perr-"

He stops after I visibly tense, but for a completely different reason than he probably thinks. "-... I came to-to...I came to...apologize" he relents, verging on desperation.

I snort and open my mouth to snap back at him, but he continues before I can even get a word out.

"Look...Dr. Cox." he lets out a long shaky breath "I don't know what I said or did to upset you...but-I'm...I'm sorry" he forces out, sounding almost relieved.

I clench my jaw and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Uhh, Dr. Cox can I go now?" he hesitates, his unsure voice wavering.

I wrench my body to face him "Sure, Juliet" He relaxes and gives a little half-smile.

"What happened to super-model names" he asks feebly, edging toward the door. I realize my slipup and inwardly groan, I was hoping he'd miss that.

"Uh...it's nothing Newbie, I guess I just forgot" I lie softly, before I turn to face the wall again. "You can go now." _I wish he wouldn't._

"Have fun with that soul-sucker." _I hope he doesn't._

"Here's hoping when you come back tomorrow, you'll still have yours intact" _I honestly do mean that._

"Oh-kay...if you saaay so..." he trails off. Thank god, some peace and quie-

"…Wait" he starts breathlessly. _Crap._

"Wow, oh my god. I get it now, Carla was right"

I panic and further bury my face In the pillow. "Get. What?" I ask nervously, voice muffled.

I hear his footsteps approach the bed and his warm breath on my ear.

"Dr. Cox-are-are you...jealous" he breathes almost in disbelief.

_Me? Nooo._ I stay silent.

"I-I'm really sorry" he mumbles "Please don't hit me" _For what? I would never hit him...again_.

He presses his lips to my ear in a warm kiss and I shudder slightly.

He parts mouth and whispers "For that" his body tenses and he pulls away in disbelief.

"Uh...I've gotta go"

He was sorry for that? He honestly thought I would hit him? He flees the room before I have a chance to respond.

I grin anyway, settling back on my pillow. That actually went pretty well.

*********************************  
"OH-MY-GOD-I-KISSED-DR. COX"!

_In my mind, Dr. Cox corners J.D. in the hospital parking lot after his date with Neena. There are confessions of love. They kiss. Possible sex ensues. Neena gets her comeuppance. Preferably, Jordan bitch-slaps her._

**The End.**

Maybe I'll actually write this one day, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading. The JD/Cox fandom has been quite the experience. :)


End file.
